cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Allied Coalition of Elite States
Category:Defunct alliancesCategory:Black team alliances |- ! style="background:#0074AA;" |'Position' ! style="background:#0074AA;" | Official |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Chancellors ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Norse Legund, Robbdawg, GrizzlySquad Left Alliance |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Principle of State ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Derwood1 Resigned |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Principle of Civics ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | LocknLoad Resigned |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Warlord ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | OnAir Left Alliance |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Finance Commissioner ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | YivkX360 Went rogue and is now dead |- ! style="background:#0074AA;" | Official Information |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Team Color ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | Black |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Founded ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | August 21, 2007 |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Nation Strength ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | 209,000 |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | Link to Forums ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | ACES Forums |- ! style="background:#5D86BA;" | IRC Channel ! style="background:#FFFFFF;" | espernet #aces |- Information The Allied Coalition of Elite States was founded in the hopes of becoming a united and tightly knit group of dedicated CN players who wished to be a part of a lethal and powerful alliance. The Allied Coalition of Elite States Charter Preamble Article I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the Allied Coalition of Elite States (ACES). We, the members of ACES, come together in a spirit of friendship and unity to draft this Charter of our alliance. Through this living document we establish national rights, provide for the general welfare of the alliance, assist nations in domestic growth, establish an alliance wide defense, foster good relations with other alliances and create an atmosphere of progress and security for all alliance members. Article I. Admission, Succession, & Expulsion Section 1 Admission Any nation that desires continued progress and national security may complete the ACES membership application located on the official ACES forums. The said nation may not be a member of any other alliances, nor may be in a state of war with any nation neutral or allied with ACES. In addition, a member’s forum name must be the same as their nation ruler. The following information will be required when filling out the application :::1': Nation Name :::'2: Nation Ruler :::3': Team Color :::'4: Past Alliances :::5': Nation Link :::'6: Recruiter :::7''': Reason for Joining ACES (Optional) '''Section 2 Succession At any time a member may leave ACES of their own free will. If any conditions were agreed to prior to secession such as acceptance of grants, loans, or any other assistance the member is required to fulfill those terms as soon as they are able. Section 3 Expulsion Any member deemed to be taking actions that may cause harm to the alliance or alliance member states will be brought before the Chancellors. If two of the three Chancellors believe the member to be a potential or actual threat, a vote is called for. This vote lasts for one period of 24 hours and any member can vote. A 2/3 majority is needed for expulsion. In the occasion that all three Chancellors agree that a member is a threat, that member is immediately banned. Article II. Government Structure Section 1 The Alliance Assembly :Part A. Responsibilities The Alliance Assembly (AA) will serve as the main governing body of the alliance. The AA is responsible for ratifying treaties, inter-alliance war declarations, and certain issues of membership expulsions. In addition, the AA can expel any member by a ¾ majority vote. Such a vote can be initiated by any AA member with five other member signatures. :Part B. Membership Any ACES member is eligible for membership to AA; the only requirement is a signature from one existing alliance member and one Chancellor. Each AA member has once vote. Section 2 Chancellors The original founding members of the alliance make up the Chancellors, the heads of the alliance in all formal matters. At the time of founding, there will be three Chancellors, with the opportunity for more to be added by the approval of all Chancellors. The Chancellors are responsible for all making all final decisions of the alliance and are the sole arbiters of the all internal disputes. Chancellors can hold other government positions by election, but the position of Chancellor is permanent, unless all other Chancellors agree to expel a colleague. All powers not expressively given by this charter to any other position or body are given to the Chancellors to be used for the benefit of the members of the alliance. Section 3 Departments and Departmental Leadership :Part A. Department of State All foreign and diplomatic affairs are under the jurisdiction of this department. This includes the writing and editing of all treaties, the gathering of intelligence and the organization of a diplomatic corps consisting of ACES ambassadors. The Department of the Exterior will be controlled and maintained by the Principle of State (PoS), a position elected by simple majority from the AA. The PoS has the ability to appoint members to designated diplomatic posts. :Part B. Department of Defense All military and defense affairs are under the jurisdiction of this department. This includes the organization of a military, and training in war tactics. The Department of Defense will be controlled and maintained by the Warlord, a position elected by simple majority from the AA. The Warlord has the ability to appoint members to designated military posts. :Part C. Department of Finance All economic and financial affairs are under the jurisdiction of this department. This includes the creation of an alliance banking system and the allocation of bank funds. The Department of Finance will be controlled and maintained by the Commissioner of Finance (CoF), a position elected by simple majority from the AA. The CoF has the ability to appoint members to designated financial posts. :Part D. Department of Civics All internal affairs are under the jurisdiction of this department. This includes the maintenance of alliance forums, the recruitment of new members and the education of current members. The Department of Civics will be controlled and maintained by the Principle of Civics (PoC), a position elected by simple majority from the AA. The (PoC) has the ability to appoint members to designated internal posts. Section 4 The Grand Council The Grand Council is the upper body of the alliance and is composed of all the Chancellors and the four department heads. The Grand Council is responsible for approving AA legislation and issuing proclamations of war, peace and neutrality. The members of the Grand Council also take precedent, in order of premier, minister, chancellor, in any inter-alliance treaty discussion or argument. Article III. Military Policy Section 1 War Policy :Part A Offensive Attacks ACES does not tolerate offensive attacks on nations in any alliance, no matter the size. Any possible alliance vs. alliance war will be debated before any further action is taken. Attacks on unaligned nations are accepted, however, these attacks must be reported within 24 hours of the first attack. :Part B Defensive Attacks ACES member states, by joining this alliance, pledge to support, either financially or militarily, any member nation that is attacked. Retaliation must be postponed until the Warlord and the Chancellors have deemed the attack to be a singular event or an attack on the alliance as a whole, in which case battle formations will be called upon. Section 2 Nuclear Policy ACES encourages the build up and research of nuclear weapons as a means of nation building and preemptive defense. Nuclear weapons can not and will not be fired unless approved or demanded by the Grand Council. If a member state is attacked with a nuclear bomb, immediate notification to the council is required. Nuclear retaliation is automatically accepted after a period of twenty-three hours from time post. Diplomatic negotiations for peace and reparations serve reason for nuclear retaliation denial. Article IV. Voting Procedure Section 1 Each elected position shall be held for a period of one months, or if an official is impeached or resigns, an election will be immediately scheduled. Each election will be open for no more than a period of three days and will take place within three days of the first day of every other month. Any AA member can vote. Any AA member is eligible for any elected position by the nomination of any one other AA member. Article V. Amendments Any member of ACES may propose an amendment to the charter in the Alliance Assembly. A debate will follow for a period of twenty four hours, followed immediately by a seventy-two hour voting period. Any amendment needs a ¾ approval to become a part of this charter. The Chancellors may prolong or postpone the debate if deemed necessary.